The Dalek Goes Round and Round Sherlock's Garden Like A Teddy Bear
by justintimberflakesforbreakfast
Summary: Seven-year-old Sherlock is in a sulk until a certain little blue box lands in the front garden, bringing with it a floppy haired man in a fez and a metal robot with lasers and a whim to exterminate them both, as well as a massive pit in the garden shed with an elevator straight down. Things have perked up considerably for little Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Seven-year-old Sherlock Holmes sat in the very middle of his bed (exactly, he'd done the math), his eyes closed and a crease between his eyebrows. His mouth was twisted in a scowl. His stupid father had sent him to his room after he made Mummy's friend cry because he'd mentioned her drinking problem.

It was so unfair. Mycroft was rude and he never got in trouble. All because he got to go to university three years early. Fatty.

Suddenly Sherlock's furious blaming was interrupted by a screechy whirring noise near his window, followed by a dull boom. His eyes snapped open and he jumped off his bed, the untied belt of his blue dressing gown flapping as he ran to the front door. He opened it a bit, slipped out and shut it silently; he wasn't supposed to be out of his room.

Sherlock stumbled across the frosty, sweeping grass on the Holmes grounds, his feet going numb. Stupid, you should've worn shoes, he berated himself. He didn't walk long before he could see a big tall box on the grass. It was navy blue, and a sign on the front said that it was a "police public call box". Clearly from before the 1970s, when no one had a mobile phone... He mused. But how in the nine realms did it get here, in my garden?

Sherlock padded closer to the box. As he neared the doors, he jumped back as they swung inward abruptly. Sherlock watched with huge eyes as a tall man with floppy brown hair, an odd tweed coat and a blue bow tie stepped out and looked around interestedly.  
"Where's she brought me now?" The man said to himself, still oblivious to Sherlock's presence.

As the boy opened his mouth to say something, the man whipped around, hand outstretched. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, I've even got a bunch of university-y pieces of paper and stuff," said the Doctor, flashing a small square of paper in a black cover at Sherlock.  
He frowned. "The paper's blank."  
The man named the Doctor grinned, as though this was the best thing he'd ever heard. "Huh. Seems it is."

He snapped the paper closed and shoved it into his coat. The Doctor crouched in front of Sherlock. "So, who are you?"  
"I'm Sherlock- Sherlock Holmes," replied Sherlock Holmes, pushing his curly black hair from his eyes.

Suddenly, the man jumped from his crouch. "Sherlock! I like that name. Sherlock, Sherlock. Now, can you tell me, Sherlock, where and when am I?"  
"You're in the country near London, in 1989." Sherlock supplied. "Now who are you?!" He asked obstinately, getting frustrated. "Why do you have a box? Why did you ask me WHEN you were? Why are you wearing a fez? Why did you come to my house? HOW did you come to my hou- mmfh!" The Doctor had clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Sh. Stop talking. Something wrong." From inside his coat the Doctor took a long metal... Screwdriver? When he pressed a button, the end glowed green and a buzzing came from the end. Sherlock watched in wonder as the man waved the screwdriver around, pointing it at trees, the house, a rabbit, and Sherlock himself before he looked straight at Sherlock. "Sherlock, move." An explosion rocked the calm of the night and threw Sherlock forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: I am a rare species of alien that feeds on reviews. Please feed me ;-; I hope you like, I'm too lazy to (1) get a beta (2) Brit-pick anything (I'm Aussie but I have approximate knowledge of many things) and (3) edit each chapter before posting, so please point out any mistakes.

"Exterminate! Life-forms detected! Exterminate!" A robotic voice was yelling somewhere down the hill. Another small explosion happened about three metres away from Sherlock. The Doctor looked a little scared- which worried Sherlock, the Doctor didn't seem like a man that got scared easily. "Sherlock, quickly, come with me- hurry, get up." The Doctor yanked him up, grabbing him under the armpits and letting him hang as he ran to the blue box. "Doctor- we're not going to fit properly- Doctor!" Sherlock yelled, his arms in an awkward position with his hands above his head and his elbows sticking out, feet swaying as The Doctor ran.

As they entered the box, Sherlock's eyes tripled in size and his mouth hung open in a little "o". What he had thought would be a relatively tiny space was huge, with innumerable corridors stretching away. In the middle of the room was a console with controls everywhere. The Doctor released Sherlock onto the floor.

"What was that thing shooting at us? And how did it get here? Also, your box-"  
"-is bigger on the inside, I know. It's a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. That thing outside is a Dalek... How many times do I have to get rid of them before they stop popping up?! As for how it got here, well, I've got no idea."

Suddenly the doors of the TARDIS shuddered. "Enemy of the Allegiance detected. Exterminate! Exterminate!" There was a loud boom as the TARDIS was fired at. "Doctor. Status: docile. Dalek retreating. Dalek will return. Dalek retreating."

Sherlock released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
"You've seen them before?" He asked the Doctor.  
"Unfortunately I have. They've even beaten me once or twice."  
"You mean they've killed you? How are you here now then?"  
"I can regenerate. If my old body gets damaged, I make a new one."  
Sherlock processed this. "You're an alien."  
"Yes, from a planet called Gallifrey. But for now, we have to deal with the other alien on your estate." Suddenly the Doctor ran down one of the corridors and came back a few minutes later. He dropped some children's boots at Sherlock's feet. "Your feet will fall off if you wander around in the cold with no shoes. And how can you be my assistant if you've got no feet?" Sherlock grinned. He liked this Doctor; he knew how to talk to children, unlike Mummy or Father. They were incredibly boring.

The Doctor gingerly opened the door of the TARDIS and peeked out, using the screwdriver to scan outside. "It's fine; we can go out now," he said to the small boy behind him. "Now, the Dalek mentioned an 'allegiance'. What could that possibly be?"  
"An allegiance of monsters live in my attic. They ate my cat, Billy. That's why I had to become a pirate and avenge him. It could also be the shed in the back, I suppose. Much more boring than the attic, but Father says it's got something living in it."

"What kind of thing living in it, Sherlock?"  
"He said maybe a raccoon or a badger. I think it's something else. Like aliens. Or monsters."  
"Well, Sherlock, I'm sorry to say I think you may be correct. I do love badgers though. I even think I might be part badger." The Doctor snuffled at Sherlock. Sherlock shot him a look of amused disdain- an achievement for someone of seven when a grown-up was pretending to be a badger. "I'm a pirate. I loot and steal and I have a ship in a bottle," retorted Sherlock, pointing to his bedroom. "That's cool. I've met pirates before. They weren't very nice; and they didn't like my tie. Let's go have a look at that shed of yours, eh? Maybe it will be badgers. We can have tea."

Sherlock led the way down to the fringes of the forest that ringed part of the Holmes property and to the front of a large wooden shed. "How are we supposed to get in? Only Father and the gardener have a key." Grinning, the Doctor reached into his coat and whipped out his metal scanner thing. "My sonic! It's better than sliced bread," he said, waving it in the boy's face. With that, the Doctor grabbed the lock on the door and pressed a button. A light at the end of the sonic glowed and a buzzing noise was heard, then the lock popped open.

Sherlock watched in awe as this happened. "I could use that to get into the cake cupboard!"  
"No, Sherlock. The sonic won't be used for stealing. Well, maybe it is a bit, but no. At least not now; we have investigating to do!"

The Doctor held open the door and strode in after Sherlock. What they saw stopped them right there. The floor was fine on the half nearest the door, but on the other side of the relatively small shed there was a gaping pit where the floor should have been. There was an elevator going down. Suddenly, the image wavered and was replaced with the brown packed dirt floor. Then it wavered once more, again replaced by the pit. "Perception filter. I should've realised, the levels were so high..." He muttered to himself. Turning to Sherlock, he said "It's a faulty one, though. Not very good at all. Let's go, then, and explore this deep, dark, monstery pit. It'll be fun!"

'Well, this certainly isn't BORING,'Sherlock thought to himself. He'd do anything not to be bored. And he wasn't bored now.

The elevator doors stood at the edge of the pit, cold steel glaring at them in the half-light of the shed. The Doctor reached out and pressed the button.


End file.
